Shut up
by BIFF1
Summary: Mac just wants Dick to be quiet. But his silence has a price. Rated for a probably not vague enough depiction of sexy time.


**Shut up**

* * *

She hadn't meant to do it.

He was just so infuriating and he just wouldn't shut up.

She pulled back away from him finding it hard to believe that she had basically just thrown herself at him,

lips crashing,

teeth biting,

tongue in mouth

panting hot breath

_kissed him._

Him!

_Dick!_

She had just wanted so badly for him to shut the hell up.

He had leaned into her the second she had made contact and there was something so...validating about it. That he had returned her administrations with rivalled vigour.

She watched his eyes pull away from her mouth his lips swollen and his chest heaving.

She had made him look like that.

"Ghostworld I..."

"Shut up." She told him the words loosing their bite with the breathlessness of her tone.

He nodded and moved towards her, his hands reaching out for her. She slapped his hands away from her and he looked down at her confused. Obviously he thought the shut up was more a shut up and kiss me rather than a just stop making noise shut up.

"What is your problem Mac? You're the one who jumped me." He tells her and his words would be harsh and sharp if he wasn't still panting for breath and looking at her like he wants to rip her clothes off.

"Just stop talking." She tells him roughly. Moving back to the table and back to the computer she has set up there, "I have to focus." She tells him grumbling and looking at the string of commands and file names. There's an error hidden in there somewhere and it's fucking up the program she's trying to run. She's been trying to fix it all night.

Dick bites his lip and tries to calm down his breathing. He looks at her and is pissed, how can she kiss him like that and just sit there like nothing happened. The only evidence that she had moved at all was a faint pink to her cheeks and swollen lips.

But she's sitting there like it's no big deal like she shuts people up like that all the time.

"You shut people up like that a lot?" He asks moving closer to her to see what on her screen could be so much more interesting then letting him have his way with her.

"Oh yeah, all the time." She deadpans without looking at him her eyes focused on the mass of white on black that makes absolutely no sense to him...what the fuck is a cluster-glue?

"What are you doing?" He asks and is pleased to see her tense up.

"Nothing you would understand." She bites back, "now shut up and leave me alone."

"No." He tells her pushing her chair back away from the laptop.

"Dick!" She yells and it sends a thrill through him to have her yell his name, it's so easy to change the anger and distaste in her tone to something all together different after she had thrown her arms around him.

"I'm bored. Tell me what your doing. Or do something else, play a video game with me. I bet you can't beat me at Halo again. Last time was a total fluke, there is no way a girl is going to beat me at my own game. I mean even Logan ca-" her mouth slams into his again and he smiles against her. He could have gone on and on pushing her towards this now that he knows what his reward will be.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her out of the chair, it tips over in his haste. She bites down on him and a gasp of pain is all she needs to deepen the kiss, her fingers digging into him like she wants nothing more than to hurt him.

And honestly he's totally okay with that if it means she's going to have her wicked way with him.

He steps back towards his bedroom and pulls her up on him.

She wraps her legs around his waist and can instantly feel how much he's into this. She pulls away from his mouth, breath heaving, she looks behind him and notices that he's taking her to his room.

"If we do this will you leave me alone?"

"Yeah." He answers breathlessly one hand gripping her hip like he's going to break her and the other on her back pushing her into his chest.

"Fine." She tells him and a smile breaks out across his face as he turns and takes her quickly to his room before she can change her mind. She slams the bedroom door shut behind him and he throws her on the bed.

She sits up on the bed and starts on his pants. He bites his lip to stifle a moan as Mac's hands run along him. He is so focused on not letting her pull a sound from him that he has no idea what she's doing until something hot and wet is wrapped around him.

He looks down quickly to see Mac's mouth wrapped around him.

Apparently she can do a lot more with that mouth then just insult him with 10 dollar words he doesn't understand. His head falls back and his hands tangle in her hair forcing her to take all of him.

She gags a little around him, her eyes narrowed up at him, he's smiling. She uses a little more teeth then anyone would like and his fingers tighten around her hair but this time they pull her away.

"Bitch." He hisses throwing her down on the bed once more. She's red in the face, her lips are swollen and she wiping at her mouth with the most heated glare he's ever seen on her before.

"Asshole." She hisses in return but she's pulling her sweatshirt over her head revealing a plain black bra. It's stark black against cream-white skin. He's never really been into pale chicks but Ghostworld pulls it off.

He discards his shirt and makes short work of his pants while she kicks her jeans off to the far side of the bed.

He basically falls onto her and with a hot mouth on her neck pulling soft moans from her he plunges into her, completely unprotected.

She pushes at his chest and he shifts his weight up onto his hands but doesn't remove himself from her.

"What the_ hell_ do you think you're doing."

He leans down to her and with lips brushing against her ear whispers, "I'll be quiet the rest of the _week_ if you let me go bareback."

She bites her lip and glares at him, "I'm not going to catch anything am I?"

"Don't be a bitch."

He rolls his hips against her and her head falls back and a gasp escapes her mouth.

She thrusts her hips up to meet him.

She's tighter then he's ever had and the moans she let's slip past her lips are fantastic.

He lives up to the hype. His hands are all over her and his mouth and the way he twists his hips ever so slightly is just amazing. Practised and driving her towards oblivion.

He pushes her off the edge and has to bite his lip and focus on the pain of her nails in his back to not immediately lose himself deep inside her.

She's a mess and it's the best thing he's seen in a long while.

He pumps into her a couple more times leaning back and watching the way she moves with him eyes half closed mouth parted. She's a pulling hot wet mess and he can't remember anyone who'd felt better than her. He pulls out and shoots across her chest, white and black and cream. He sits back on his knees and looks down at her, fuck he'd take a vow of silence if it meant more of this.

She's not nearly as pissed as he thought she'd be. She's more so disappointed.

"Really?" She looks at him like he's a child but just sighs and grabs her clothes and walks into his bathroom.

He's redressing when she comes back out. She throws her sweater at him and he catches it only to get a handful of goo.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear?!"

He raises an eyebrow but she points at him angrily and he knows he shouldn't suggest _nothing._

He pulls a sweater out of his dresser and throws it back at her.

"It doesn't have anything vulgar on it does it."

"Not really."

She unfolds it and grimaces but pulls it over her head anyway.

* * *

Logan enters the suite and knows something is wrong.

_Really wrong._

When he left, Mac and Dick were arguing about nothing. As was par for the course these days. Their voices escalating towards what he was sure would be a violent destruction of property (that he'd no doubt end up paying for).

But now the suite is eerily quiet.

_Oh god one of them is dead._

He turns the corner and can't believe what he's seeing.

Dick is playing a rpg on the big screen, the volume turned way down. He looks oddly happy, pleased with himself.

Mac is at the table, her fingers tapping away at the keyboard, her hair is pulled up into a messy pony tail. She has a slight smile on her face as she focuses on whatever the hell it is that needed doing.

He looks back and forth between them.

They seem to be co-existing.

He sits down at the table across from her, the majority of her hidden by the monitor.

"So how did you get Dick to be quiet? I want to know so I can use it."

Dick drops the controller onto the floor and twists on the couch to look at them.

"Dude...no." He tells him, his mouth open to say more but Mac turns to look at him, eyes narrow, mouth a firm line and they seem to have some sort of understanding because Dick's mouth closes and he turns back to his game.

"Seriously what happened here?"

Mac gets up from the table and stretches.

The sweatshirt she's wearing is not the one she came in. It pools at her elbows and there are three greek letters down the front of it.

Pi Sigma Sigma.

Dick's fraternity sweater.

"We came to an agreement." She tells him and wanders into the kitchenette, "do you want anything?"

Logan is looking wide-eyed between his friends and he knows what he wants, "to not know what happened here? Is that an option?"

He smiles as she opens the fridge and then a couple of cabinets, "sorry your fresh out...beer?"

"Yes please."

Mac comes back with three bottles. She sets one down on the coffee table for Dick who looks up at her with a bright smile on his face before continuing on whatever mission he's on. She comes back to the table and hands Logan his beer and then opens her own.

Logan leans back in the chair enjoying the comfortable quiet.

He could get used to this.

He hasn't seen Dick this content and comfortable maybe ever and certainly not since Grad Night and there's an odd comfortable confidence sitting on Mac he's never seen before.

_Holy shit_ they might actually be good for each other. How is it even possible that the girl that brings out the worst in Dick is also the girl who can do this for him?

Logan drinks deeply from his bottle and realises he can't really talk because Veronica does the same to him. He's the best and worst versions of himself for her and it seems Mac has the same effect on Dick.

He looks between them, in their silent agreement and has this horrible feeling that maybe they are a little _too much_ like Veronica and himself, because that went _oh so well_. But maybe they'll have better luck then he did.

God he hopes they have better luck.

He raises his bottle silently to them.

"Good luck." he whispers and Mac looks up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**A/N:** So you may have noticed that this isn't exactly the new chapters I promised when I finished Kyptonite... yeah... I'm having a bit of trouble with Commitment Buffers so if there's anything you'd like to see before I wrap it up please feel free to PM me. Also I'm totally up for some one shots if anyone is dying to see something.**  
**Christmas was bazonkers so hopefully now that everythings calmed down I'll be able to finish some of these stories up.

Love


End file.
